El cigarro
by KaiHoshino
Summary: Shuichi quiere que Yuki deje de fumar. ¿Lo logrará?


**Resumen:** Shuichi quiere que Yuki deje de fumar ¿Lo logrará?.

**One-shot.**

* * *

><p><strong>El cigarro<strong>

Era una mañana tranquila en casa de la pareja de oro de Japón, Shuichi se encontraba comiendo su desayuno y Yuki se encontraba leyendo un periódico también con su desayuno o sea el cigarro.

A Shuichi ya le tenia harto esta situación era el quinto cigarro de la mañana ¡El quinto! Y no sólo eso cuando se levantaba ¡Estaba fumando! Cuando regresaba del trabajo ¡Estaba fumando! Cuando estaba dispuesto a dormir ¡Estaba fumando! Incluso, cuando terminaban de hacerlo ¡Fumaba!.

Ya no resistía más esa situación y ciertamente a él también le estaba afectando, el otro día fue al médico con el fin de hacerse unos exámenes de rutina, ¡Le dio una increíble noticia! ¿Qué le dijo? ¡Se estaba convirtiendo en fumador pasivo! Y no era de menos tenia 4 años de relación con el escritor era obvio que algún momento le afectara el que su amante fumara ¿no? Es más dicen que el cigarro afecta más a que no fuma que al que fuma.

Y él como buen novio que era tenía que hacer algo para que su Yuki dejara de fumar sino moriría con cáncer a los pulmones con cuarenta años y él por nada del mundo permitiría que eso pase primero ¡Muerto! Aunque por dónde iban las cosas quizás morirían juntos, pero dejando eso de lado ¿Qué hacer para que tu novio terco, orgulloso, testarudo. Deje de fumar? Simple sólo tienes que conocerlo bien hasta el punto de conocerlo mejor que el mismo, digo, de algo sirvieron los cuatro años de convivencia que llevaban conviviendo juntos ¿o no?.

—Yuki deberías dejarlos —Se atrevió a decir bajo la mirada curiosa del escritor que dejo el periódico a un lado para ver a lo que se refería su amante—Digo…Los cigarros…

—jah! Sigue soñando mocoso, dime, ¿Crees que te voy a hacer a caso y voy a dejar mis cigarros? ¿Sólo porque tú me lo dices? –Cuestionó irónicamente—

—Yuki, por favor te estas haciendo daño si sigues así vas a morir de cáncer.

—¿Y eso qué? No hay nada por lo que deba estar vivo en este mundo. —Mintió ya que Shuichi era la razón de su vida pero jamás, así como leen jamás se lo diría ¿por qué? Simple por su orgullo—

—Y dime ¿Y yo qué? ¿No te importo? —Preguntó dolido—

—...—

—¿Sabes? Él doctor me dijo que me he convertido en un fumador pasivo, vamos, deja de fumar ¿sí? —Pidió con una cara de cachorro a medio morir—

—No. —Fue la fría respuesta del escritor—

—_Bien Shuichi la cara de cachorro a medio morir no funcionó y ahora ¿Qué más puedes hacer? ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! psicología inversa, aunque nunca la he usado, pero él que no intenta ni arriesga, no gana, así que no pierdo nada con intentarlo_ —Pensó el pelirosa con una sonrisa para sus adentros, sí había aprendido a dominar al escritor con sus caras de cachorro a medio morir pero al ver que esta no funcionaba tenia que hacer algo más—

—Bien, si no me vas a hacer caso por mi puedes fumar todo lo que quieras. –Le dijo mientras se levantaba dispuesto lavar los platos que habían utilizado para el desayuno, bajo la atenta mirada del escritor que no daba crédito a lo que oía—

— _¿Se rindió sin ninguna pataleta o berrinche? ¿Ni si quiera...Gritó? Dios, de verdad creo que estoy soñando._ —Se dijo el novelista a sí mismo más no quiso quedarse con la duda a sí que decidió preguntar— ¡Qué rápido te rendiste! ¿Eh? Mocoso —Provocó—

—¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Un berrinche? Por favor Eiri soy tu amante y me preocupo por ti, pero si tú no me quieres hacer caso, pues, que más da… Moriremos juntos.

—¿A-a qué te refieres? —Preguntó con temor—

—Pues como te dije antes, soy fumador pasivo ya que el humo del cigarro afecta mas al que no fuma que al que fuma, y viendo que tú fumas y botas humo como una locomotora. —Yuki ante tal comparación no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño— Moriremos los dos juntos por cáncer a los pulmones, ¡Ah! Pero antes de eso tu serás pasivo, mi amor —Aunque Shuichi se encontraba de espadas puedo imaginar la cara que puso Yuki ante tal comentario— _Seguro tiene los ojos tan abiertos como los platos que acabo de lavar_ —En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de victoria al ver que ya había ganado prácticamente la guerra—

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Quiso saber no creyendo lo que escuchaba, con los ojos abiertos como platos tal y como lo predijo Shuichi—

Inmediatamente la sonrisa de Shuichi se borro para encarar a su amante y dijo con un tono desinteresado en su voz:

—El tabaco afecta tu vida sexual ¡Imagínate pronto ya no podrás ser el activo! —Exclamó— yYa que serás un impotente pero un impotente joven.

Cabe decir que Yuki Eiri entro en estado de Shock, se quedo piedra, mientras Shuichi se dio la vuelta dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa ya que tenia que irse a trabajar antes de que su manager lo venga a buscar.

Veinticinco minutos más tarde salió ya cambiado y bañado, se dirigió a donde se encontraba Yuki y lo vio tal y como lo había dejado en estado de shock y piedra por lo que procedió a decir:

—Tranquilo amor, sí dejaras de fumar nada de eso sucedería ¿ne? —Rió un poco cuando vio que el rostro del rubio retomaba su color natural -ya que este estaba algo pálido- Pero sin más prosiguió con lo que iba a decir—Además yo no quiero que mi amante sea un impotente —Guiñó el ojo— Ya que a mi me encanta que me hagas tuyo y que me la metas.

El rostro de Yuki paso de blanco a un rojo furioso en sus mejillas, Shuichi se moría de la risa para sus adentros pero continuo— Aunque, me gustaría hacértelo a ti de vez en cuando. —Con pasos lentos se acercó a su oído susurrando muy sensual— Para demostrarte que tú, también eres mió. —Seguidamente le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, el punto débil del Usegui, pero tal acto provocó que este enrojeciera más y gritó nervioso fuera de sí—;

—¡P-pero qué demonios te crees que haces mocoso! ¡Ni creas qu-! —Sus palabras murieron en su boca ya que el menor lo había besado luego de eso, salió de su departamento alegando coqueto—

—Adiós, nos veremos en la noche, cuídate y ya sabes —Le guiñó nuevamente el ojo y cerro la puerta tras de sí—

—Niñato insolente como se atreve. —Gruñó, mientras miraba todas su cajetillas de cigarros para después tirarlas todas a la basura, sí Shuichi mientras él estaba en estado de shock había buscado todas su cajetillas y las había dejado en la mesita de la sala ya que sabía que su amante las iba a tirar y él, quería facilitarle el trabajo—

— Pero ni crea que me voy a dejar controlar, a Yuki Eiri nadie lo controla —Hizo una pausa y suspirando continuó— Nadie excepto ese idiota al que amo con toda mi vida y es la razón de mi existencia —Terminó de decir para luego dirigirse al refrigerador y tomar una cerveza, encaminándose tranquilamente al estudio para proseguir su novela en espera a que llegara su pareja para darle su merecido por tanta insolencia de su parte, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un leve tono carmín recordando las palabras de su loco Shuichi—

Mientras en otro lugar un pelirrosa reía al recordar el sonrojo que provoco en su amante y en como lo había podido convencer de quitarle ese vicio ya se lo podía imaginar sentado en su escritorio con las mejillas algo sonrojadas y con una lata de cer-be-za en la mano.

—¡Rayos! —Su sonrisa se borró recordando que el escritor tenía otro vicio— ¡Se me olvidó completamente la cerveza! Pero ya qué. —Encogió sus hombros y prosiguió— De eso me encargaré después-

Una perversa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro pensando en como haría que el escritor dejara ese vicio y sin más se apresuró en correr para ir a trabajar ya estaba muy retrasado, pero con una feliz expresión, imaginado a Yuki completamente ebrio, y él haciendo las preguntas que siempre quiso saber pero que nunca obtenía respuesta, pero con un rubio completamente fuera de sí, se las respondería sin dudar y así se adentro a NG donde ya le esperaba cientos de reclamos por su tardanza pero que a él no le importaba porque para él antes que nada esta Yuki **su** Yuki y de nadie más.

Y quién sabe quizás el escritor se anime a dejar que Shuichi sea activo por una noche para que el pelirosa supiera que es de él, aunque el escritor sabía de sobra que él, ya le pertenecía a Shuichi por el hecho de que Shuichi es, su luz, su ángel, su vida, su todo. No perdería nada dejando probar nuevas sensaciones y de paso pertenecerle a menor de la única forma que le faltaba ya que el mocoso le robo su orgullo, su vida, su alma, su corazón, sí a Shuichi todo eso le pertenecía solo le faltaba su cuerpo, y, aunque él lo negase rotundamente el le quería pertenecer en su totalidad tal y como su pareja le pertenecía.

* * *

><p><strong>NTA: **Este one-shot lo escribí como hace dos años, se podría decir que es mi primer escrito. Por eso me trae satisfactorios recuerdos a pesar que lo hice con una fiebre de 40º.

Claro qué, le modifiqué la escritura para que se adapte mejor a mi forma de narrar de ahora. Sin más, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.


End file.
